The Roblox Nightmare
This is my 1st story on FANDOM and creepypasta, please like it. - CHAPTER 1: THE STRANGE THINGS It was Monday Afternoon, I just finished school and i decided to play some Roblox. I played Prison Life first. I played it for a good 15 minutes when the screen turned red for a split second, I thought it was a glitch so i just kept playing. I played another 15 minutes. I had been playing for 30 minutes and i thought i had enough. So i tried going out of the game, but it didnt work. I tried the leave button, it didnt work!. I tried to turn off my PC, it didnt work either... I was trapped playing prison life with my PC stuck on, i didnt know what to do but i just kept playing. I played it for hours and it hit 8:00 PM. It was time for bed but my PC was stuck on, I had no other choice but to leave it on. I left it on then woke up at 3:00 AM (ooo the scary time) I heared walking sounds downstairs, I thought it was just something outside or a car so I tried to fall asleep again. I woke up at 1:43 PM, I was so late for school! I got dressed in less than 45 seconds and rushed out the door, leaving it open and used all my energy running to school. I bumped into a block, it was blue, i looked up and there it was. The face of a roblox noob. A roblox noob standing right infront of me, it said it a very oofy voise "oH hElLo tHeRe" It said. I didnt reply and just rushed to school. I got to school at 1:49 PM and got into trouble for getting to school so late. CHAPTER 2: THE HACKERS COME ALONG After school I played Roblox again, and this person messaged me when he wasnt even my friend, his name was $"$!$£!%. I didnt know how he made his username like that, but he was spamming "hi" to me. I answered "hello?" and he said in less than 2 seconds "hi my name is $"$!$£!% and i will hack you." Before i could answer he shutdown my whole computer and made my electricity come off. I was frightend and had no idea how he did this. I called the police and they came in 5 minutes. I told them all about this and they didnt know who the man was or why he was playing Roblox. they left in about 10 minutes and i fixed my electricity. everything was normal for 1 hour but then i was invited to a chat group called "Join Us, NOW OR WE WILL HACKED YOU £"$"Q%" I didnt want to be hacked, so i joined i. that same man was in it with 2 other people called £$!$ and ^&^^666. They all said together "YOU WALKED INTO OUR TRAP, NOW YOU MUST DIE!" my comptuer and electricity went out again and this time after 5 seconds there was hitting and banging on my door. I called the police instantly. The police arrived as soon as the intruders broke down the door, and there standing in the doorway, were the hackers.... CHAPTER 3: THE FINAL MINUTES OF THE HACKERS The police arrived and took them to jail in less than 3.45 minutes. The hackers were now gone to prison for 50 years. Then after that i enjoyed a happy time on roblox for 5 days. But then, a person messaged me when they wasnt my friend, they ahd no name or avatar or account. They said "your dead." I turned around and saw a blood-covered girl. i screamed as hard as i could but i couldnt move from my chair, i was trapped. and then she whispered "shhhh.... youll be in a better place soon..." as she pointed her chainsaw towards me....